MelloxNear Foreign Exchange Drama
by Mystelle
Summary: Mello and Near get sent to a foreign school.. In Alaska! MelloxNear, Maybe some MattxLinda or MattxOC in later chapters. Rated M for Mello's potty mouth, and if I feel up to it maybe some fun scenes
1. The Big News

MelloxNear - Foreign Exchange Drama

Chapter 1 - The Big News

It was a nice, peaceful day... For now. In Rogers office, the two boys glaring at each other failed to realize the beauty of this day as Roger stepped into the room.

"Now, boys, as you heard in todays assembly, we will be sending the children to different countrys and their elite schools for a few months while we do some repairs. Now, let me just cut to the chase. Mello, Near, you two will be going to Alaska tomarrow afternoon."

"W-What?!" Mello almost jumped. And Cringed. The thought of being in a frozen wasteland with his worst enemy for who knows how long is enough to make him want to punch Roger. But, he had more common sense than that, and glanced over to the other boy. Near was relatively calm, and just responded with a quick nod as he picked up his puzzle and left, going to pack. Mello followed, but headed down the opposite corridor to the room he shared with Matt.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch paired me up with Near!" Mello said, kicking a random video game system.

"Yeah, yeah, take it out on my games why don't you..." Matt replied, pissed. "Anyways, you have it lucky. At least you don't have to spend three months in Bermuda with Linda the annoying monkey chatterbox."

"I'd rather have to stay on a remote island with her than spend even a second of my time with Near!" Mello exclaimed, throwing a bunch of random shit into his bag, half of which is probably Matts.

The next day, the boys were shoved into a car and driven to an airport, where they are supposed to fly to Anchorage, Alaska, then be driven to Valdez, where the school is. Oh boy... This is gonna be a loonng trip...


	2. In The Air

Oh my gosh, this took me so long to write! It was harder than it looks, believe me.

I own nothing, or else I wouldn't write petty fanfics!

------------

When the boys arrived at the airport, they were given their tickets and dropped off at the gate, where they are going to have to wait two fucking hours just to get on the plane, which in turn will take who knows how long. Mello was not looking foreword to this.

"Aren't you gonna do anything other than do that fucking puzzle?" Mello said, obviously bored and having nothing better to do than watch Near.

"Well, you obviously don't seem to have any better ideas to spend the time." Near replied, coldly.

"Well.. Umm..." Mello thought for a second. If he admitted to the fact that what Near said was true, it'd be almost the same as losing! No, he had to think of something, and fast... "Well... We could um.. See how many people in the airport are wearing black clothes?"

Near responded with a blank look.

"W-Well lets see you think of a better idea!" Mello shouted, embarrassed at his stupid idea.

"Um... We could see who all is wearing white?" Near replied, naming the first thing off the top of his head. Mello chuckled a bit, then caught himself, not wanting the other to think he had amused him. Near just went back to his puzzle. A few minutes went by until the silence was broken when a distressed red head came charging towards the two.

"Shit! Help me! Get this crazy bitch off of me!" Matt said, running away from Linda, who was tailing behind holding a brush and ribbons, apparently angry.

"Oh no I won't! Not until I give you the makeover you deserve!" She said, jumping him and pinning him down, attempting to tie a pink bow in his hair. Mello laughed, and Near giggled a bit.

"Flight 2B to Anchorage, Alaska! I repeat, Flight 2B to Anchorage, Alaska now boarding!" These words rang through the loudspeaker countless times. Mello, of course, was not paying attention.

"I think that's our flight, Mello.." Near said, placing the last piece neatly into the puzzle and placing it in his travel bag. Mello nodded, and got up, grabbing his things.

"Oh come on, you can't leave me like this!" Matt wailed, a pretty pink ribbon now tied in a bow in the boys red hair.

"Go easy on him, alright Linda?" Mello said, walking off with Near in tow. Linda nodded, and continued pampering the resistant red head.

They proceeded to walk up to the cheerful lady at the counter and gave her their tickets, and proceeded to board the plane. Near got the window seat, and Mello got the middle. Next to him a little girl about eight years old was sitting, playing with her barbies, smacking them together, and reminding Mello of a certain someone with robots. He wished he could rip their heads off.

"Wow! What preetty hair!" The girl exclaimed, reaching up and feeling Mello's hair. Mello went berserk. People could call him names, or even physically harm him, but the one thing they never dared to do was touch Mello's pampered locks.

"Don't. Touch. The. Hair." If she could read his eyes, they would spell MURDER in bold face letters. Aside from that, she seemed to get the hint and went running to her mommy a couple isles back.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Mello?" Near asked.

"Damn brat got what was coming to her. She's lucky she's a girl or else I would have punched her lights out." Mello snapped back.

"But, she was just complimenting you, and the last time I checked, a compliment is a good thing." Near said "And besides, you hair is, kinda nice.."

"Oh shut up, it wasn't tha- Wait, what?!"

"I said, you hair is not without its call of beauty." Nears face was as calm as always, which unnerved Mello. Not that Near complimented him without even a drop of emotion, but the fact that Mello was blushing. For the next few moments, it was silent, then, the silence was broken when two teenage girls walked down the aisle, stopping at their chair.

"Oh my gawsh!" The first exclaimed, pointing at Near. "What a totally kawaii shota boy!" Mello and Near cringed at the use of english and Japanese together and what it symbolized. Otakus.

"No way! He is soo cute!" The second shouted, poking Nears head. "I just want to eat him up!"

"Please stop..." Near said, to no avail, as the girls started poking and fluffing his hair. Mello looked over, and the usually still Near was trying to prod the crazed girls off, but having no luck due to his weak stature. So Mello decided to be a hero for once. I mean, its not like he was HELPING the boy, I mean, if this happened to Mello, he would be able to get the girls off, so it was a win for him right, right?

"Hey, I suggest you get off, if you know what's good for you." Mello said, lightly shoving the girls off. The girls stared a bit, shocked at his aggressive behavior. Then they glanced over at each other, and started giggling, then ran back to their seats, probably going to fangirl and draw hardcore yaoi from their twisted minds.

"Thank you... Mello.." Near said. It was getting late, so of course, the young albino boy was getting a bit drowsy.

"Nn, well, don't get used to it." Mello said, leaning back and glancing up to the screen playing a movie. What was it called? He forgot. All he knew was it was about this stupid girl who got in a car crash and forgets everything from her life after that, and this random guy who falls for her and likes seals. The movie was boring, but the two of them watched it, Near trying to resist the urges to fall asleep.

"Umm, do you want a blanket?" A stewardess walked up, apparently new to her job, and offered a couple of blankets and pillows to the two, who accepted, with a nod.

Just as soon as Near laid his head to the pillow, he fell asleep. Mello was not that lucky. After about an hour of tossing and turning, he decided to screw the idea of sleep, and brought out his laptop, logging in to the AIM client.

'Oh? Matts on.' Mello thought to himself, sending the other boy an instant message.

Chocoholic1213: Hey.

Mattiscool: OMG MELZ! LINDA IS MAD!

Chocoholic1213: No shit? What else is new.

Mattiscool: HELP ME!!!!

Matt is cool has been disconnected.

Mello stared at the screen a second, before it sprang back to life.

Mattiscool: Phew, she had to go to the bathroom. I can talk for a minute.

Chocoholic1213: What's the damage.

Mattiscool: I don't want to talk about it....

Chocoholic1213: Oh well. I just e-mailed Linda and asked her for a picture, so I'm

covered.

Mattiscool: You're bluffing.

Chocoholic1213: I guess you'll have to wait until we get back to Wammys, huh?

Mattiscool: Share that pic and I'll share the recording I have of you moaning Near's name in your sleep.

Chocoholic1213: N-now who's bluffing!

Mattiscool: Guess you'll know in 3 months!

Chocoholic1213: Damn you...

Mattiscool: I gotta go, Linda is back! :0

Mattiscool logged out.

'Damn that Matt... I doubt he was being serious... But I guess I'll have to beat him up just in case...' Mello looked around, and decided to send that e-mail to Linda, just in case Matt wasn't bluffing. After he sent the message, he turned off his laptop, and with one last glance to Near, fell asleep.

-------------

FINALLY DONE! *throws confetti*

This took me days! It was soo hard to avoid too many time-skips, and fill in the space with fun fluff stuff~

Oh, and the two girls pretty much summarize all annoying otakus.

And of course, they totally had a fangirlasm when Mello defended Near like that~

Isn't it fun to torture Matt? Huh? huh? 8D

I know it is.

REVIEW PLZ! 8D


End file.
